Forum:2006-08-09. HA Music Video "Complicated", by ioxmo
ioxmo, 8/9/2006 8:02 PM :http://files.filefront.com/hacomplicatedwmv/;5376821;;/fileinfo.html I made my own. First one ever. Hope you like it! ---- ioxmo, 8/10/2006 11:30 AM :http://files.filefront.com/compsmallwmv/;5379900;;/fileinfo.html ^ --- I made a 5.5MB version for the people who suffer on dialup, like me. ---- Cool, 8/11/2006 1:01 AM :Finally, someones uses a GOOD song, not a crap ass pop-tune. It's well done, I like the ending credits over the Babewatch music. Maybe you could give me some tips about making videos with WMM, because I don't know much at making these - and I really feel compelled to make a video because everyone else is doing it. Like how on earth do you choose clips if you have so many episodes on hand? That's alot of shows to watch through and to go through and pick out the right clips that match the song. I have the perfect song for my AMV, I just need some tips! Somebody help me! :) Stephen ---- jarelkortan85, 8/11/2006 1:18 AM :Well if theres anything, you do need to have tons of raw footage to work with otherwise a video is pointless. Also you have to listen to the lyrics carefully, make sure you know what the song is about and what every lyric means. Then you can choose video that corresponds to the music, a good tip would try to get to literal with somethings, cause it makes it look tacky. It's ok one in a while, just don't over do it. Then theres editing the clips right, don't put to little footage, and don't put too much, maybe 2 seconds minimum to 10 seconds max, especially for a music video. Another thing you bump into is unrelated footage, footage that doesn't match the music. Ok now to the main point, listen to the music a couple times, make sure you have a feel of what could go with it, and it depends on the song in question, a fast paced on like ioxmo's gives a certain range of freedom of what you can put into it. It's a bit tricky for me to put 2 years of video productions in to a couple paragraphs, I don't know ioxmo's level of experience, but to me it seemed he has had some experience in editing. So you can experiment, see what works and what doesn't, and one thing I didn't watch the shows all over again to see what worked, also in that Windows Movie Maker slips it up in to clips witch makes finding a using footage a bit easier. Not sure how much this will help, it's not easy to cram a lot of info into a small amount, maybe ioxmo might be able to make a tutorial, well see. ---- ioxmo, 8/11/2006 1:35 AM :Thanks! Well, that was the first time I ever used WMM to actually make something...but I'll tell you what I can. First of all, get WMM 2.0 if you only have 1...it really sucks. You import the episode and then can cut it up with the little video player on the right. I didn't actually watch any of the episodes when I made it; I tried to remember a good scene to add to the music. I wish I did, though... since I missed a few things I'd like to have put in... I suggest you save often, though. It froze on me a few times despite having a 2.2Ghz processor and 2,048MB RAM. The credits were sort of an afterthought... but to make them, I just separated the audio from the video by dragging it to another line on the timeline then cutting the video to end as it went to credits... I then used a black jpg and stretched it to the end of the music and used the "place credits on top of current scene" feature. You’ll be surprised how some stuff seems to just lock in place on its own. An example from mine would be when she stabbed the tree and the heavy guitar started again or the very end of the song where they hold hands. ---- Cool, 8/11/2006 1:50 AM :Well if theres anything, you do need to have tons of raw footage to work with otherwise a video is pointless. That's the thing, I have too much - I have almost the whole series on my computer, so where the heck do I begin to pick and choose clips. I could get a bunch of clips together, and then later on watch an episode and say "Oh man, that clip would have been perfect", and then edit the whole video again. I'm just a little furstated because everyone else makes this look easy. How long do people spend on average making their videos? Also you have to listen to the lyrics carefully, make sure you know what the song is about and what every lyric means. Then you can choose video that corresponds to the music, a good tip would try to get to literal with somethings, cause it makes it look tacky. It's ok one in a while, just don't over do it. Its been so long since I really sat through an episode of HA!, I can't just off the top of my head remember clips. I'd have to watch the whole show from start to finish, and then make a video. Then theres editing the clips right, don't put to little footage, and don't put too much, maybe 2 seconds minimum to 10 seconds max, especially for a music video. Another thing you bump into is unrelated footage, footage that doesn't match the music. Man, I'm always so busy it would be like a year before my video gets online. also in that Windows Movie Maker slips it up in to clips witch makes finding a using footage a bit easier. Yeah, but its bullshit because it takes like 15 minutes for an a full 22 minute episode to load, and then my computer runs so slowly, because video editing does that. And my computer is really fast. Just a thought, but if people are going to keep making these music videos, maybe we should just set a main thread instead of posting a whole bunch of small threads, that way the board dosn't get so messy. Stephen ---- Cool, 8/11/2006 1:59 AM :Well, that was the first time I ever used WMM to actually make something...but I'll tell you what I can. First of all, get WMM 2.0 if you only have 1...it really sucks. I hate downloading extra crap, won't the original version that came with XP do just fine? I suggest you save often, though. It froze on me a few times despite having a 2.2Ghz processor and 2,048MB RAM. I have a 2.6Ghz Intel, but only have 512MB of RAM. How do have you over 2000MB's of RAM? Your computer must have been expensive. I then used a black jpg and stretched it to the end of the music and used the "place credits on top of current scene" feature. If I make a video, I'll stay traditional and have no credits, like a mv on TV. Its funny how the show looks so good through these videos. It's represented well. Stephen ---- jarelkortan85, 8/11/2006 5:09 AM :First off if I make it look easy, it's cause I have done quite a few videos before, and just comes natural to me, I can't say the same for ioxmo. 2000MB's is roughly 2GB, and my computer has 2.8 cpu and 1GB ram, and ran slow on my computer too, it's just some crappy programming in there somewhere. Well thats all I have to say.